3:Im Bann der Icognito(Pikachu und Pichu Vorfilm)
thumbthumb|Icognitosthumb|Entei und Mollythumb|Ash und karnimanithumb|Enteithumb|Pikachu vs Enteithumb|Glurak wurde besiegtthumb|Alles wieder schön und gut Einleitung Während Professor Spencer Hale seiner Tochter Molly eine Geschichte über die Icognitos und Entei erzählt, trifft eine Email von Schuyler ein. Das Team von Professor Hale fand etwas neues bei den Ausgrabungen und die Anwesenheit des Professors ist wichtig. Klar, daß Molly hierüber ziemlich traurig ist. Doch ihr Vater verspricht schnell zurückzukommen. Bei der Ausgrabungsstätte angekommen zeigt Schuyler ihm auch die Neuigkeiten. Ein Raum mit Schriftzeichen der Icognito! Als Professor Hale diese untersucht und eine Truhe öffnet, die Puzzlesteine mit Icognito-Bildern enthält öffnet, wird er zu den Icognitos hineingezogen... Als am nächsten Tag Schuyler und der Opa von Molly ankommen, denkt Molly noch es sei ihr Vater. Doch die beiden Herren überbringen nur schlechte Nachrichten. Nachts schleicht sich Molly runter und versucht mit Hilfe des Notebooks ihres Vaters mehr über sein Verschwinden herauszufinden. Als sie dann auch die Schatulle mit den bemalten Steinen sieht, erkennt sie, daß die Icognitos wie Buchstaben aussehen. So formt sie "Mama und Papa". Dies rührt Molly sehr viel, so daß eine Träne auf den Boden tropft und die Steine aufleuchten. Auch bei der Ruine tut sich nun einiges und zahlreiche Icognitos fliegen aus der Ausgrabungsstätte direkt in Mollys Zimmer. Und nicht nur die Annons, sondern auch Entei, nachdem Molly wieder an ihren Vater dachte und ihn sich so sehr herbeiwünschte! Dabei vereist jedoch auch das Zimmer von Molly komplett und alle Ausgänge werden mit dicken Eisflächen versperrt... Hauptgeschichte Unterdessen reisen Ash, Misty und Rocko immer noch herum, als sie auf Lisa, eine Pokemon Trainerin treffen. Nachdem Ash sie in einem Pokemonkampf besiegt hat (Karnimani besiegt Granbull, Endivie verliert gegen Girafarig, Noctuh besiegt Griffel, Bisasam verliegrt gegen Smettbo, Feurigel besiegt Rasaff und Pikachu besiegt Morlord), setzten sich alle hin und plaudern ein wenig bei einem Essen. Dabei erfahren wir, daß unsere Freunde ein Pokemon Center aufsuchen müssen, da die Pokemon schon ziemlich erschöpft sind. Das näheste Pokemon Center ist in Greenfiel. Was für ein Glück, daß Lisa auch auf dem Weg nach Greeenfield ist und unseren Freunden den kürzesten Weg dorthin zeigt und sie begleitet. Kurz darauf treffen sie auch in Greenfield ein. Doch statt einer prachtvollen Aussicht sehen sie zwei große Eistürme! Es kommt sogar noch schlimmer: Vor den Augen unserer Freunde verwandeln sich die letzten Blumen auf der Wiese auch zu Eis. Doch die Ereignisse überstürzen sich als auch Officer Rocky und ein Fernsehteam auftauchen. Dieses berichtet über die Ereignisse und auch in Alabastia wird dieser Bericht gesehen. So erfahren wir von Tracy und Professor Eich, daß Professor Hale einer der besten Schüler Professor Eichs war und er inzwischen als der beste Forscher auf dem Gebiet der legendären Pokemon gilt. Da auch auch Ash's Mutter Dalia bei Professor Eich auf und bittet ihn darum mitkommen zu dürfen nach Greenfield. Es dauert nicht lange und alle treffen sich im Greenfield Pokemon Center. Doch auch Molly schaut über ihr Notebook fernsehen und sieht Ash und seine Mutter. Dabei wünscht sie sich auch eine Mutter von Entei. Entei erfüllt ihr diesen Wunsch und läuft zum Pokemon Center wo Dalia ist. Er verzaubert sie, so daß sie sich wünscht mitzukommen, bevor sie ohnmächtig zusammenbricht. Ash versucht Entei aufzuhalten, sieht jedoch bei der Verfolgung ein, daß es zu riskant ist sich ohne entsprechenden Vorbereitungen den Türmen zu nähern. Molly freut sich riesig, als Dalia auftaucht und sie spricht einen weiteren Wunsch aus. Sie will hier für immer bleiben. Auch diesmal erwiedert Entei: "Wenn es dies ist, was du wünscht...". Die Folge ist die, daß sich das Eis noch schneller ausdehnt. Molly sieht in Entei übrigens nach wie vor ihren Vater, da sie am Abend ihres Verschwindens zusammen Entei spielten. Als die Menschen mit einem Bulldozer die Eiskristalle beseitigen wollen und sich den Türmen nähern, ist Molly sauer uns wünscht sie sich weg. Daraufhin entstehen neue, stärkere Kristalle, die den Bulldozer wegschleudern und unter sich begraben. Abends, während alle beisammen sitzen und am Computer die Notizen von Professor Hale durchgehen, trifft eine Email von Molly ein, wo sie bekanntgibt, daß sie alleine sein will. Das ist genug für Ash und er zieht gemeinsam mit Rocko und Misty in Richtung der Türme los. Damit er Kontakt zu Professor Eich halten kann, gibt ihm Lisa ihren PokeGear mit. Doch Ash bleibt nicht unentdeckt. Das Karmerateam filmt ihn, wie er in Richtung der Türme loszieht und auch Molly bekommt dies mit... Ash nimmt Kontakt mit Professor Eich auf, der inzwischen etwas neues herausgefunden hat. So sollen die Icognitos in der Lage sein die Realität zu verändern. Offenbar verändern sie im Moment die Welt nach Mollys Wünschen... Ash geht zu den Türmen und trifft einen einen Eiswall. Nur mit einem Trick kann Ash durch den Eis-Schutzwall gelangen. Er schelzt zuerst ein Loch in den Wall, bevor er dann mit Wasserpokemon das Loch offen hält. Nur auf diese Weise kann verhindert werden, daß sie der Wall sofort wieder schließt. Hinter dem Wall durchschreiten Ash, Rocko und Misty verschiedene Traumwelten von Molly. Doch Molly träumt weiter und will einen Pokemonkampf gegen Ash, den sie als Trainer erkannt hat. Da ihr Vater immer sagte sie sei dazu zu klein, will sie zuvor natürlich groß werden, was Entei ihr auch erfüllt... Team Rocket versuchte übrigens auch in den Turm zu gelangen, da sie dort ein mächtiges Pokemon vermuten. Doch Entei schießt deren Ballon ab. Glück im Unglück landet Team Rocket jedoch hinter dem Schutzwall und läuft nun auch durch Molly Traumwelten... Molly landet bei Ash und will einen Kampf. Doch Ash will lieber Informationen über seine Mutter. Doch Rocko hat einen guten Plan, nachdem sie herausgefunden haben, daß dies Molly ist. Er will Molly mit einem 3 gegen 3 Pokemonkampf ablenken, damit Ash inzwischen seine Mutter suchen kann. So geschieht es auch und Entei erschafft eine Arena. Es kommt zum Kampf. Molly startet mit einem rosa Waaty, während Rocko ein Zubat einsetzt. Zubats Superschall setzt Waaty schwer zu und Rocko befiehlt einen Flügelschag. Doch Waaty weicht aus, setzt eine Kopfnuß ein und einen Donnerschock. Der Donnerschock erwischt Zubat voll und Rocko muß sein zweites Pokemon in den Kampf schicken: Vulpix. Auch Molly wechselt ihr Pokemon und wählt Teddiursa! Doch Vulpix hat keine echte Chance, da Teddiursa zu stark ist. So dauert es nicht lange und Rocko schickt sein drittes Pokemon in den Kampf: Onix. Auch Molly wählt ein passendes Pokemon und zwar Phanpy. Aber Phanpy ist Onix bei weitem überlegen. Eine Roller-Attacke und Onix ist besiegt. So zaubert Entei Molly zu Ash und Misty und fordert den nächsten Trainer heraus. Misty erklärt sich dazu bereit um Ash mehr Zeit zu verschaffen die er auch dringend braucht um seine Mutter zu finden und es kommt zu einem Kampf in dem beide Seiten Wasserpokemon einsetzen. Denn Molly hat sich inzwischen gewünscht auch Arenaleiterin wie Misty zu werden... Nachdem Molly ihre Traumwelt überschwemmt hat (wobei alle noch atmen können...) startet der Kampf mit Goldini gegen Seedraking. Klar, daß Misty hier aber auch keine echte Chance hat. Den nächsten Kampf bestreiten Sterndu und Mantax mit einem weiteren Erfolg für Molly. Ash erreicht unterdessen endlich die Spitze des Turmes und findet seine Mutter. Diese hält die schlafende Molly in ihrem Arm. Gemeinsam beschließen sie den Turm zu verlassen. Doch als sie Molly aufwecken und es ihr erklären wollen, weigert sie sich und trennt Ash wieder von seiner Mutter. Da fordert Ash Entei zum Kampf heraus und startet mit Karnimani... Doch Karnimani hat keine Chance und Ash muß ihn nach einer Attacke von Entei zurückrufen. Da Wasser nicht half, wählt Ash nun Feurigel, doch auch dieses scheitert nach einer Attacke. Als Ash weiterhin die Existenz von Entei anzweifelt, kämpft dieser weiter und das Haus bebt. Offenbar hatte dies einen Einfluß auf die Icognitos. Entei setzt seine Attacken gegen Pikachu ein, der diesen sogar ausweichen kann! Doch irgendwann geht auch Pikachu die Puste aus und Ash springt um ihn zu retten. Dabei stürzen er und Pickachu aus dem Turm heraus und fallen in die Tiefe...um dort von Glurak gefangen zu werden! Das Glurak von Ash sah ihn nämlich auch im Fernsehen und eilte ihm vor Stunden schon zu Hilfe. Gemeinsam mit Glurak tritt Ash erneut gegen Entei an und erzählt dabei, daß er und seine Pokemon wie eine Familie zusammenhalten. Auch Misty, Rocko und Team Rocket tauchen auf und unterstützen Ash. Doch Molly glaubt immer noch an ihre Illusionen und läßt Entei weiterkämpfen. Ein erbitterter Kampf beginnt bei dem Glurak sein bestes gibt, aber zum Schluß doch unterliegt. Entei will es beenden und Glurak besiegen, doch da ruft Molly "Stop" und wünscht sich, daß es keine weiteren Kämpfe mehr gibt. Molly sieht nun ein, daß die Wirklichkeit, wie schwer sie auch manchmal sein mag doch besser ist als jeder Traum und wünscht sich die Wirklichkeit zurück. Doch irgend etwas stimmt nicht - Eisspitzen schießen überall heraus und versperren den Fluchtweg. Nur mit Enteis Hilfe, der eigentlich gerade gehen wollte nachdem Molly zur Wirklichkeit zurückwollte, ermöglicht einen Fluchtweg. Molly steigt auf Gluraks Rücken, während alle anderen zu Fuß flüchten. Wie Ash per PokeGear von Professor Eich erfährt scheinen die Icognitos zu viel Energie erzeugt zu haben und haben diese nun nicht mehr unter Kontolle. Wenn unseren Freunden nicht schnell die Flucht gelingt, könnten sie für immer gefangen werden! Doch auch außerhalb müssen alle fliehen, da die kristalline Struktur sich noch schneller ausdehnt und sogar das Pokemon Center erreicht hat... Ash und unsere Freunde erreichen inzwischen den Raum wo alle Icognitos ihre Energie vereinigen. Dies muß gestoppt werden und Ash setzt Pikachu und Glurak ein - doch erst gemeinsam können sie die mächtige Schutzbarriere der Icognitos kurz durchdringen. Letztlich sind sie aber immer noch zu schwach. Da taucht Entei wieder auf und will Molly noch einmal helfen. Schließlich kann Entei ja alles, was Molly sich vorstellt. Als Molly an Enteis Sieg über die Icognitos glaubt, gelingt es Entei - mit Hilfe von Pikachu und Glurak tatsächlich die Icognitos zu stoppen! Doch damit ist auch Enteis Existenz beendet und er muß gehen. Nach einem letzten Abschiedsgruß verschwindet Entei und die Icognitos werden wieder zu den Steinen, die sie auch zu Beginn waren. Diesmal lösen sie sich dabei allerdings wieder auf. Nun verschwinden auch all die anderen Illusionen und alles Eis ist weg. Die restlichen Icognitos ziehen sich durch ihr Portal in der Ausgrabungsstätte zurück und geben dabei auch Professor Hale wieder frei. Was folgt ist das Happy End. Alle kehren wieder zurück und unsere Freunde können nun das wunderschöne Greenfield bestaunen. Molly hat ihren Vater wieder und ganz nebenbei noch einiges gelernt. Nur Team Rocket hatte mal wieder keinen richtigen Erfolg, doch das sind sie ja ohnehin gewohnt